Five Chances
by Eeveeninja77
Summary: Poor Zak. Trapped in his own mind. Forever. Well, unless he finds a way out. Somehow. But for now, he can't feel or take control of his body. If he dies in his dreams, he's gone forever. Kur will take over. But don't worry. He still has five chances.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE!!!! This is rated T for minor violence. And major weirdness. XD (just kidding! Don't get me wrong, its still weird.)**

1They were in a huge empty room, with nothing to do. Nothing? Zak stared at the dog, waiting for it to explode into a million little pieces. The dog stared back, anticipating what violent event shall happen next. Hmm... How about a drunk chef with 5 arms chopping up the boy into human sushi. Yummy! Yes, yes that is what will happen.

Suddenly, the dog started talking. " Oh, I'M SICK OF THIS! I'm just gonna leave!" Then the dog grew wings and floated through the wall. The floor Zak was sitting on fell apart and he fell into darkness. He tried to yell for help, but first of all, no one was around. And second of all, when he tried, nothing would come out. He thrashed around hoping to find a wall or something to grab onto.

Then, he felt dizzy and didn't feel like he was falling anymore. In fact, he was safe in his own bed. The lights were on, but they were dimmed. Otherwise, everything was normal. Then, he heard a voice. A girl's voice. "Are you alright, honey?"

Zak cringed. _OMG it's Wadi!!!!_ He turned slowly to see Wadi looking dreamily at him. Laying on the bed right next to him. Staring at him. Oh. My. God.

Zak screamed and closed his eyes. He somehow teleported to someone's birthday party. Here, he sitting on a chair and was wearing a beautiful white dress. A lady was giving him a pedicure and put glass slippers on his feet. Zak was confused yet again. "Uh, excuse me I need to go." he said then got up and ran out the door. A young lady stood on the candle lit porch. Dawn from pokemon?

"Samantha, come back!" she called.

Zak stopped at a park bench. He sat down. It was super dark out. The huge clock struck 12:00 midnight. Zak looked at the clock and stood up. His left foot felt bare and muddy. He immediately glanced down. One of the glass slippers was gone. "Now what does this remind me of?" he said to himself.

Dawn scanned the trees for the runaway guest. Then, something glittered on the stairs. It was a glass slipper. She picked it up and put it on. It fit perfectly. She thought a moment and crossed her eyes. "I ran away?"

Zak walked through mud and rain. His dress was soaked with water. He felt like a creme puff with that dress on. So, he easily tore a huge part of the skirt. Now, it wasn't puffy. But it did look like a mini skirt. Great.

Near by, he saw flashing lights. He came closer and he heard music. Soon the music was very loud. He moved the branches aside to reveal a one story building. There were few windows. Zak caught glimpses of people dancing inside. It's a club. Something hit him on the head. It was a capsule. Zak poked at it and his dress poofed into his regular clothes. And they were dry. Zak stood by the door. He thought_, I've always wanted to see a club_... He smirked. _And here is my chance._

He opened the door. He was overwhelmed by the bright lights and loud music. He could feel the vibration of the music through out his entire body. When his eyes adjusted, he saw dancing cryptids instead of people. Blue Tigers, Thunderbirds, Chubacabras, just about any cryptid you can think of. But they were all standing upright. The music stopped and all the cryptids stared at the 11 year old human boy.

Zak looked left and right. Everyone was looking at him. "Uh, yeah..." he nervously said, then raised an arm and jumped, "lets get this party started!"

His smile faded away when the cryptids didn't do anything. "Okay, sorry people. I didn't mean to upset everyone..."

The cryptids did not enjoy human visitors. They all attacked. Zak turned around and ran for the door but a Black panther caught his foot and tripped him. Zak yelped when he hit the floor. "Gaaahhh!! Help me!!" He reached for the claw but it wasn't there.

He stretched his hand at the cryptid and closed his eyes. His eyes glowed a vivid orange. The black panther had to reaction and bit his leg. The pain was sharp and stung like crazy. This made Zak yell even more. Never had cryptids been so hard to control or harsh. The cryptid didn't react. And, it felt... nothing. No positive feelings.

Cryptids started dog piling on him and beating him. Zak kicked and punched and even took out a few cryptids. But he was no match for them. The last thing Zak saw was cracked bottle and then a black haze filling his head.

**"**Greetings and Bienvenue. Mwahahaha! Poor Zak Saturday is violently executed. Oh but don't worry. He is in safe hands. And, the young boy has five more chances. That is, because of my new technology...**"**

**Okay, I was just feeling like writing a dumb fanfic (that isn't finished!) today. For you guys that are kinda worried, I'm still doing my other stories. Happy 4****th**** of July people!!!!** **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

1At 9:00 pm, Essence was about to go to bed, but felt that something was wrong. She went to her desk and pulled out a large, long, flat item. It looked like a flat screen TV mixed with a high-tech computer tablet. It had no buttons anywhere and was about one inch thick. She set it down on her bed and sat criss-cross next to it. Green static fizzled in front of her eyes and on her fingertips. She aimed her powers toward the screen with her hands. "Okay, what's wrong?" she whispered.

The screen filled with green static quickly and soon enough, Essence focused in on inside Weird World. Zak seemed to be sleeping and was strapped to a table with Argost speaking to Munya about this new machine he had built. Zak was thrashing around, as if he was having a horrible dream. Then he violently jerked and stopped moving.

"This is what I like to call, a dream virus." Said Argost, pointing to a metal bug latched to Zak's neck. "It's connected to a computer where I can view whatever Zak is dreaming. I cannot control what he is dreaming, however; this bug stops him from waking up. It also makes the experience unbelievably real. Too real, in fact, that it could kill you. You die in the dream, you die in reality. Simple as that. But, it is glitched with the ability to give the victim six 'lives' if you will." Argost walked over to the limp Zak and petted his head. He grinned evilly. "Zak now has five."

Zak groaned. His head hurt, his arms hurt, everything hurt. _Where am I? _He thought. He touched his forehead and there were bandages. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on a bed of leaves in a forest. He said aloud, "I'm not in real life, am I." And put his bandaged hand down.

"Unfortunately, no, Zak."

Zak jumped up immediately. Fists clenched, he shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Whoa, Zak! Don't worry, It's me, Essence!" Said Essence. She came out from behind a clump of trees. Her face had a worried look to it. Her brown hair was a bit ruffled and she wore her regular white hoodie and green pants.

Zak got into a defensive stance and pulled out the claw. "I have been through A LOT of weird stuff tonight so I'm not going to believe just anyone!"

Essence sighed. "If I wasn't Essence, why would I save you? You were a bloody mess under a pile of savage cryptids. They beat you to a pulp!"

Zak calmed down a little. He examined himself. He was covered in bandages. Zak even had a sling for one arm. How could he have survived?

Essence continued with a serious face, "It was scary Zak. But before that, I used my powers to get into your mind. I knew something was wrong. But I know exactly what happened. You died–"

Zak just stared into the distance with shock. "W-wait a minute, did you just say I _died_? But this is all a dream right?"

"Right, it is all a dream. And yes, you did die. But it's because Argost captured you and hooked up a dream virus which gave you lives so you can die five more times until you're actually dead and by the way YOU'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Essence paused to catch her breath. "But, there's always a way out of everything, right?"

Zak sat down. "I don't know, Essence. I think I'm done."

Essence ran over to Zak and shook his shoulders. "Zak, what are you thinking? Don't just give up! Come on kid who's powers means that he can beat Kur..." She blinked. "Yeah, they really do need a better nickname for you."

Zak smiled. "Thanks. Now, how can I end this nightmare?"

"Oh man... I think the only way out is to wait for help to come." Essence cringed.

Zak didn't like the idea either. "I'm in Weird World though..."

Essence stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry Zak! I'm here for you! We'll look for a different way out!"

Just as Zak got up again, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes appeared in the bushes behind him. Stepping backwards slowly, Essence said, "Z-Zak? Behind you..."

**So... Apparently, I still very busy this summer.... Not much to say here.**


End file.
